


The Magic Blindfold (F4M Version)

by BowTieGuy_the_Writer



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breastplay, Come Swallowing, Edgeplay, F/M, GFE, Gentle femdom, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Sensual Play, Slow Build, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTieGuy_the_Writer/pseuds/BowTieGuy_the_Writer
Summary: It is your birthday today and after a long day of making you feel special with your favourite movies, dinner, and romantic cuddles, I still have one more gift up my sleeve. You seem somewhat confused when you unwrap a small package containing a soft, black blindfold. This is no ordinary blindfold, I assure you, as the salesman who sold it to me promised that the wearer would feel unparalleled pleasure and love. You go along with my little story and put on the mask as I put my hands and mouth to work for you.The script starts with me waking up at the end of a movie.





	The Magic Blindfold (F4M Version)

**Author's Note:**

> ***NOTES***
> 
> /text/ indicates noises or sfx,  
> [text] indicates tone of voice for the proceeding lines,  
> {text} indicates a soft/whispered tone of voice for the proceeding lines,  
> ~text~ indicates words that should be said with some emphasis,  
> (text) indicates pauses and other unspoken notes
> 
> -feel free to improv or change any sentences if you feel like there is something off about the script
> 
> -any and all 'sfx' are entirely optional
> 
> -if you have a binaural microphone, feel free to use it any time the script calls for whispering
> 
> -if you fill this script, please make sure you credit me by including the link to the script offer Reddit post in the body of your post as well as tagging me in the comments or by sending me a message
> 
> -if you plan on posting your audio behind a paywall or on a monetized video/audio hosting service, please send me a message asking for permission first
> 
> -if you would like this script to be more fdom, try using different pet names or a harsher tone
> 
> -if handcuffs aren't your cup of tea but you still like the idea of binding the listener's hands, try substituting it with rope or other materials
> 
> -this script is approx ~1800 words
> 
> ***LIST OF OPTIONAL SFX***
> 
> -kisses, oral/tongue/sucking/deepthroat sounds, skin sounds, wet sounds, clothes noises, laughter, ripping/crumpling paper

***SCRIPT STARTS***

(you have fallen asleep during a movie which has just finished and are suddenly awoken by your girlfriend)

[startled] H-HUH what! What?!  
(you can choose to say something else if you would prefer, the goal is to show that you were woken abruptly)

[embarrassed] N-Nooo... I-I wasn't sleeping. I was just... um... resting my eyes! That's all!

/sigh/

[apologetic] I-I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to nod off during your favourite movie. I know I said I would do anything you wanted for your birthday, but we've seen this movie, like, a ~BAJILLION~ times! I ~KNOW~ for a fact that you've watched this ~twice~ as many times as me and even ~I~ have the whole script memorized by this point!

[silly, sarcastic] Plus, all the ~EXHAUSTING~ work I put into making your favourite dinner has me ~totally~ beat.

(listener calls you on your bullshit)

[silly] WHAT?! That is a ~PERFECTLY~ valid reason! Do you have any idea how many times I had to restart because it burned in the oven?!

/happy laugh/

[caring and a bit silly] So what now, ~my love~, shall we watch another of your favourite flicks? Or would you rather spend another hour wrapped up in each other's arms for some ~romantic~ cuddles, hmmm?

(beat, listener responds)

[caring] Can't decide? Yeah, that's okay. In fact, that's ~great~. See, there's something I've been meaning to give you and I think now would be the perfect time.

(beat, listener responds)

[caring] Yes I know, I know, I know! I ~knooow~ you said you didn't want me to buy you anything for your birthday and that you were perfectly content with just spending a lazy, romantic day at home with me, but I ~promise~ this is something you'll enjoy. Will you at least let me show you?

(beat, listener responds)

[happy] Great! You just stay right here, and I'll be back with your present in just a moment!

(pause, you leave and re-enter the room with a small gift)

[happy] Here you go, babe! Open it up!

/sound of gift being opened, paper ripping/crumpling/

[happy] Well, what do you think?

/short giggle/

[sweet] Judging by the confused expression on your face, I'm guessing you don't know what to make of the black silky fabric in the bag. Just take it out and give it a look, then I'll tell you what it is!

/paper sounds/

Aha! Now do you see what it is?

(beat, listener responds)

[sweet, silly] Not just ~any~ ordinary blindfold! This, is a ~MAGIC~ blindfold!

(beat, listener laughs)

[sweet and sarcastic] Hey! Don't laugh! I'm being serious! The guy that sold it to me said that ~very~ special things would happen to anyone who wore it!

(beat, listener responds)

[sweet, silly] Oh, what kinds of things you ask? Well, he said that that anyone who covered their eyes with the blindfold would feel ~unparalleled~ pleasure and love.

/short chuckle/

[sweet] Yes, I'm serious! Oh! And one other thing. He said that it works best if it's the ~only~ thing you are wearing. So... do you want to give it a try?

{soft, sweet} Do... Do you trust me to make you feel good?

/soft sigh, kiss/

Thank you, babe.

(beat, listener removes their clothes) /clothes noises/

Is it on now? Good. Noooo peaking, okay? The magic won't work if you take it off!

(beat)

God, every inch of you is so fucking sexy. I want to kiss your whole body. /kiss/ I think I will. Mhmm. /kiss/ I think I will.

/kissing and skin sounds throughout next section/

I'll start with this sensitive spot /kiss/ on your neck. /a few kisses/ 

Give it some special attention while I /kiss/ gently stroke your hair /kiss/ and run my other hand, mmmm, down your back. God, I love the way I can make you twitch.

{sweet, silly} Ah ah ah! I said no peaking!

/giggle/

{loving} That's it, babe. Let your mind wander as you listen to my voice. I want to keep you in suspense of where I'll kiss you next.

Like right here /kiss/ on your shoulder.

Or here /kiss/ on your collar bone. /a few kisses/

/giggle/

Let me climb on top of you. I want to leave you in suspense as I slowly grind into you. Can you feel the warmth of my pussy?

(beat, listener responds)

Mmmm, I love watching you get hard for me. Do you like having my soft hands running down your chest?

/giggle/

(saying the emphasized words slightly slower)  
[teasing] Awww, look at that face. Do you like all this ~teasing~? /kiss/ Hmmm? Do you like the ~anticipation~? /kiss/ 

Your gorgeous moans tell me everything I need to know. /a few kisses/

/moan/

Fuck, let me put your fingers /start putting fingers in your mouth/ mmph, in my mouf, /moan/ so I can gently suck on them a bit. /sucking sounds/

Focus on the motion of my tongue, /licking sounds/ feel it ~twirl~ around each /lick three times/ one of these fingers. Mmmm, I love the way you taste.

Mmm, grab my soft supple breasts. My nipples are getting so hard. I love the way you touch them.

(beat, listener puts their other hand on your nipple and begins to stimulate it)

/sharp inhale/ Oh, yes, babe. That's it, play with my nipple just like that. /continue sucking and moaning briefly/

Fuck, I need to touch myself. You make me feel so good with your fingers. Don't stop, babe. Can you hear how wet I am?

/continue moaning, heavier breathing, wet sounds/

(listener starts to move their hand lower on you)

[assertive] HEY! I didn't say you could start touching down there! And to make sure you keep your hands to yourself, /a few grunts, handcuff sounds/ I'll handcuff your arms behind your back.

(beat, listener responds)

[returning to a calmer tone] Yes, well, these were another gift I planned on using later, but since you've been so ~naughty~ I figured now would be as good a time as any to try them out. They're not too tight, are they?

(beat, listener responds)

/giggle/

Good. Now where were we? Oh yes. I was just about to /reposition sounds, grunt/ climb off your lap, and kneel between your legs, /sigh/ so that I can focus /kiss/ on the part of you /kiss/ that has been waiting /kiss/ ~so patiently~ for me. /kiss/

In just a moment, of course. I still have a ~liiittle~ bit more ~teasing~ to do.

/skin sounds throughout/

{sexy} How about I start byyyyy... gently rubbing my hands against your sensitive inner thigh, mmmm, just like this. /sigh/ 

Feel my hands, ~slooowly~ move up the backs of your calves. /kiss/ Feel my fingernails, gently grazing your skin.

But I know what you crave, babe. I know what you ~need~ most. /kiss/

I'm just going to slowly trace... these two fingers... from the base of your cock... aaaall the way up to the head. /soft moan/

And lightly circle my fingertips around... and around... this sensitive ridge.

Mmmm, I love watching your cock ache for me. Can you feel my warm breath? I bet you want me to start using my ~wet~ mouth.

/giggle/

Not yet, babe. Not yet. I want you on the ~absolute EDGE~ of release first.

Which is why, mmmm, I'm going to wrap my hand around your ~hard~ cock, just like this.

Fuck, that whimper was delicious. I'm going to start stroking you now, babe. Let me just...

/spit once or twice, wet jerking off sounds begin at a slow pace/

/giggle/ That's better. Now my soft hands can give your cock some proper attention.

Do you like it when I go slow babe? Hmmm? Do you like feeling every finger slide ~uuuup~... and ~doooown~... this beautiful cock?

/continue slow pace briefly, adding a kiss or two/

Or would you prefer I speed up a little, ~liiiike~... /increase pace/ this?

/continue moderate pace briefly/

Don't cum yet babe. I'm not done with you yet. I can tell you're getting close, but I want to go faster.

/continue at fast pace briefly/

You're arching your back, but don't cum yet. I haven't given you permission to cum yet. That's it babe, get ~right~ to the edge aaaand... /stop jerking, sigh/ I'll stop right here.

(beat, listener responds)

/laugh/ Awww, look at the ~desperation~ on your face.

[teasing] Do you want to cum babe? Do you want to shoot your ~hot load~ and finally get the release you crave?

(beat, listener begs to cum)

[teasing] Oh, you're going to have to beg a ~liiiittle~ bit harder than that dear.

(beat, listener responds)

[assertive] You heard me. I ~said~, BEG.

(beat, listner begs)

[teasing] Mmmm, that's it babe. See? That wasn't so hard. You've persuaded me to put a single finger back on your cock. If you want more, you'll have to ~really~ convince me.

(beat, listener begs)

[satisfied] Much better. ~That's~ what I like to hear. Your ~exquisite~ begs and whimpers have earned you the ability to finish in my mouth. But all this ~teasing~ has gotten me all worked up, so I'm gonna be greedy and use these fingers on my pulsing clit.

/slow kisses between words/ Fuck, babe, I love your cock. /kiss/ Mhmm. I love the way it feels /exhale/ on my lips. /kiss/ I just want to kiss /kiss/ every ~beautiful~ inch, mmmm /kiss/.

/licking sounds/ I just want to get you ~wet~ with my tongue. I like it better when it's messy. /licks and moans briefly/ 

(listener responds)

/giggle/ That's right, babe. No more edging. I just want to put all of you in my mouth. 

/blowjob begins, sucking/licking sounds and moans briefly. continue sounds between sentences. feel free to improv/

Do you like that? Uh huh? You like feeling my lips wrapped ~tightly~ around this hard shaft? 

Or would you rather I slap it on my tongue like this? /a few tongue slaps, open mouthed moans/

God, I'm so wet. I need to go faster.

/continue at a faster/harder pace. optional gagging/deepthroat sounds/

Fuck, I love feeling you at the back of my throat. /moan/ Are you getting close babe? Yeah? I'm getting close too.

I want your cum babe. Give it to me. Give me my reward and cum with me. Cum down my throat while I finger myself. That's it babe. Cum!

/muffled orgasm, followed by a few slow licks/

{satisfied} Fuck babe, you came so hard. Mmmm, I love the way you taste. /licking sounds/

/sigh/

[sweet] So do you like your birthday present ~now~?

/giggle/

I'm glad you gave it a chance. /kiss/ Do you want to bring it out again in the future?

(beat, listener responds) /a few kisses/

[softly, happy] Yeah, I'd like that too. Happy birthday babe. I love you so much.

/kiss/

***END***

Script by u/BowTieGuy_GWA on Reddit, @BtgWriter on Twitter


End file.
